1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a secure fastener for belts.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional fastener for belts. The fastener includes a base 1 that includes a first crossbar 4 installed adjacent to an end thereof and a handle 2 pivotally installed thereto. The first crossbar 4 has a first belt 5 that is formed with a loop around The first crossbar 4 so that the first belt 5 is secured to the first crossbar 4. The handle 2 has a latch 3 movably installed adjacent to an end thereof, a second crossbar 6 and a third crossbar 7. A second belt 8 is directed past the third crossbar 7, wound around the second crossbar 6 and directed past the third crossbar 7 again. As seen in FIG. 1, when the fastener is in an untightened condition, the belts 5 and 8 are tensioned mildly. As seen in FIG. 2, when the fastener is in a tightened condition to fasten the belts 5 and 8 and when the handle 2 is pivoted, the latch 3 can be moved to engage with hooks 9 formed on the base 1, thereby fastening the belts 5 and 8 against the associated crossbar. However, a problem with such fastener is that there must be enough friction between the second belt 8 and the crossbars 6 and 7 for ensuring normal operation. Particularly, if a user intends to exert tension on the belts 5 and 8 larger than the friction, the second belt 8 will slip. Hence, The user cannot exert the intended tension on the belts 5 and 8.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.